


A Touch Is All It Takes For Me To Lose My Mind

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [13]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Armpit Licking, Body Worship, F/F, Groping, Kinktober 2020, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: The Hassan of the Serenity's body is poisonous to the touch, yet as it turns out, she still has a weakness for her Master's touch.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Hassan of Serenity | Assassin
Series: fate/kinktober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 15





	A Touch Is All It Takes For Me To Lose My Mind

The feeling of being held was so foreign to her, that whenever her Master did take her into her arms, she often felt a rush of emotions coursing through her, delighting so much in this experience that she was so often denied. Her Master made it a point to touch her whenever it was possible, yet every time it caught the Hassan of the Serenity by surprise, never being able to comprehend at first why she wasn’t dead already, yet delighting in the fact that she wasn’t all the same.

“M-Master-” the Hassan whispered, almost embarrassed by the amount of affection that Ritsuka was displaying at this moment alone. The feeling of hands roaming across her body, the feeling of hungry lips wandering around her neck, a body grinding against hers - these were all feelings that, when she had been alive, were simply impossible, yet now there was someone here who was able to provide her with them. It was so strange, yet so delightful, it made her heart beat ever the faster.

“Serenity, you’re so beautiful,” Ritsuka murmured, using her special nickname for the Hassan, as she pressed her lips onto the Hassan's shoulders, before she kissed it adoringly. The Hassan’s breath hitched, simply the feeling of having someone kissing her body like this enough to make her feel wet and aching, the core of her body desperately wanting to get off. 

Grabbing her arm with one hand, Ritsuka raised it slowly upwards, making Serenity confused as to what her Master was actually doing for a moment, before she could feel her head nuzzle underneath it, her lips continuing to trail onto her armpits, leaving another round of messy kisses there as well. The new feeling made the Hassan blush twice as much, yet she simply let her Master do as she saw fit, drawing enjoyment for herself even from this.

Ritsuka’s hands moved back to her body, both groping her small breasts, gently holding them as her thumbs rubbed her nipples, diligently making her way with them as she had done several times before, showing her Servant the love and worship she had been denied so many times in her life because of what she had been made into after she was born. The first time Ritsuka had done this, the Hassan remembered, she had begun crying, and although the feeling of being touched like this no longer brought her to tears as it once had, it still made her feel so rejoiceful, simply to have someone adore her and her body without having to fear that it would kill them.

Even as Ritsuka continued her worship of her Servant, the Hassan of the Serenity closed her eyes and let her do as she wanted, enjoying the sensation of touch. Perhaps it was wrong of her, perhaps it was sinful of her for having regretted her role as a Hassashin, but in moments like these, when her Master adored her all the same - it did not make it worth it, necessarily, but it made the pain she had endured due to having become what was bearable, at least for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
